Fan hubs which resiliently mount fan blades are well known in the prior art. Usually these require the stacking of a group of resilient (rubber) sleeves, washers, spacers and the like and the swaging of the protruding end of the hub body so as to clamp the components in stacked relation. An example of this type of prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,365.
The hub assembly of the present invention utilizes a hub body, which can be die cast, two resilient components and a fastener which is pressed on the hub body to clamp the assembly and the fan spider, or central apertured disc, together. No screw machine parts are required as components of the assembly and only a minimum of assembly operations are required.